


The Mafia Boss’ Husband

by MarvelYaoiFanGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mafia Boss Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelYaoiFanGirl/pseuds/MarvelYaoiFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home from a stressful day running the Mafia to find a lovely surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mafia Boss’ Husband

Levi’s POV

As I step through the door to my home, I felt a sense of relief that this tiring day had finally come to an end. 

“Eren, I’m home” I shouted to my husband. 

“I’m upstairs honey” Eren shouted to me. I placed my briefcase down on the table before climbing up the stairs and heading towards our room. I opened the door and my eyes landed on Eren who was sitting on our bed. My eyes travelled down his body, Eren was wearing a short lace skirt and had a see-through top on as well. I felt my cock get a hard at the sight of this. 

“Well what do we have here” I said walking into the room and closing the door behind me. I took large strides towards Eren.

“I just want to help Daddy relieve some stress from a long tiring day at work” Eren said looking up at me innocently. 

“Well if you want to help me then you must stand up and let Daddy inspect you” I instructed. Eren stood up in front of me. I placed my hands on Eren’s waist and pulled him closer letting my hands wonder down towards his ass. I felt the lace skirt fit Eren’s ass perfectly, I slid my hands lower until they reached the hem of the skirt. I then slid my hands underneath the skirt, I felt Eren had no underwear on.

“Look at this no underwear” I muttered into Eren’s ear. 

“Hum, much easier to slide Daddy’s big fat cock into my tight ass” Eren replied. 

“Correct answer” I whispered before pushing Eren backwards, so he fell onto the bed. I took my blazer and tie off and dumped them on the floor before leaning down and capturing Eren’s lips with mine. I let my hands wonder down Eren’s chest, once my hands reached the hem of the shirt, I pulled it upwards and off Eren. 

I scanned Eren chest before I leant down and started sucking Eren’s left nipple. I swirled my tongue around the head of the nipple. I heard Eren letting out moans after moans as I assaulted Eren hard nipple, once I deemed that nipple hard enough I started my assault on Eren’s right nipple giving it the same treatment. I finally pulled away from Eren’s nipple to see him in pure essence. I started to unbutton my shirt before pulling it off and dumping it somewhere on the floor as well. 

I moved down to the lace skirt Eren was wearing. I leaned down before sucking at Eren’s hard cock through the material 

“Gah, Daddy please take me” Eren said whilst letting out a deep moan. I lifted the now drenched lace skirt upwards to see Eren’s hard cock. I leaned back down and took Eren’s cock into my mouth and started to suck it.

“Shit” Eren gasped. I carried on sucking before Eren came into my mouth. Eren’s cock fell out of my mouth. I leaned back up and moved toward the draw next to the bed and pull out a bottle of lube. I uncapped it before covering my fingers in it. I then moved my hand down to Eren’s entrance and pushed a finger inside. I gave Eren a few moments to adjust to my finger before moving it in and out, one I thought he was ready for another finger, I slowly pushed it in before starting to scissor Eren, I then added a third finger trying to find his prostate, one I stroke it, Eren let out a shaky moan. 

“Daddy, please I need you fat cock inside of me” Eren begged. I removed my fingers from inside him and covered my cock with lube, I then lined it up with Eren’s entrance before slowly pushing in. Once I was completely inside Eren, I waited for him to adjust to my size. 

“Move” Eren gasped out. I slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside him. Eren let out another moan and threw his head back into the pillow. I knew with this reaction that I had hit his prostate. Eren dug his fingers into my back.

"Please Levi harder" Eren moaned out, with each thrust, I went harder and harder, faster and faster. I felt Eren’s ass start to clench around my cock.

"My gods Eren, you ass is so tight" I gasped.

"Fuck... Levi, I'm gunna cum" Eren cried out before cumming onto his chest. After a few thrust, I came deep into Eren’s ass. I slowly pulled out of Eren before collapsing beside Eren. Eren lay his head on top of my chest.

“I love you Levi” Eren muttered before falling fast asleep.

“I love you too Eren” I replied before falling asleep as well.


End file.
